leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tristana
| title = the Yordle Gunner|range = 543 (+7)|as_lvl = 1.5|arm_base = 22|hp_base = 542.76}} Abilities and is increased by 7 Tristana's level. At level 18, the bonus is 126 (669 total range). }} | cast range and cast range per level. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Tristana's attack range exceeds at level 9 and at level 16. This gives her the longest permanent attack range of any champion at that point, being surpassed only temporarily by using , with a rank 4/5 and using a rank 3/4/5 . * Tristana can attack over the back wall once she hits level 13, a feature shared by . }} }} Increases Tristana's attack speed for 5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown=20 |range= }} | }} Tristana fires at the ground to propel herself to a target location, dealing magic damage and surrounding units by 60% for a short duration when she lands. |description2 = If Rocket Jump strikes an enemy marked with , Rocket Jump's damage to all targets is increased by 20%, stacking up to 4 additional times per stack of for a maximum 100% increase. |description3 =''Rocket Jump's'' cooldown resets whenever Tristana gains a kill or assist. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=mana |range=900 }} | and . ** Non-airborne crowd control effects, such as stuns and snares, will take effect upon landing and will not cancel the jump. ** All airborne crowd control effects, such as knockups and knockbacks, will cancel the jump and then complete their effects as normal. |video=Tristana WVideo }} }} Enemies explode when slain by Tristana's basic attacks, dealing magic damage to enemies in a 75-unit radius. |description2 = Tristana places an explosive charge on the target enemy or tower. After 4 seconds the charge explodes, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies. |description3 = Tristana's basic attacks against the target will increase Explosive Charge's damage by 25%, stacking up to 4 times for a maximum 100% increase. If the target already has 4 stacks and is attacked or hit by , the charge will detonate immediately. |leveling = |leveling2 = bonus AD)}} |leveling3 = bonus AD)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = Tristana level)|From 550 at level 1 to 669 at level 18}} }} | will apply a 15% slow. * Explosive Shot's active applies spell effects as a damage over time ability. ** Spell vamp is applied. ** will apply a 15% slow. * Explosive Shot's active range, like Tristana's basic attack range, benefits from the range granted by . * Explosive Shot's passive will trigger on towers. * Tristana will automatically be ordered to attack the target of Explosive Shot. |video=Tristana EVideo }} }} Tristana fires a massive cannonball at an enemy unit, dealing to it and surrounding enemies magic damage and . |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range= (7 Tristana level)|From 550 at level 1 to 667 at level 18}} }} | 200 |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= * Tristana will automatically be ordered to attack the target of Buster Shot. |video=Tristana RVideo }} }} References cs:Tristana de:Tristana es:Tristana fr:Tristana pl:Tristana pt-br:Tristana ru:Tristana zh:崔丝塔娜 Category:Alpha stage release Category:2009 release Category:Released champion Category:Marksman champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Slow champion Category:Knockback champion Category:Dash champion Category:Ranged champion Category:1350 IP champion Category:585 RP champion Category:Female champion